The present invention relates to a sanitary napkin. It is a chief object of the invention to provide a sanitary napkin which can be used in a safe way, without being completely soaked. It is a further object of the invention to provide a sanitary napkin of a correct shape which has a very great absorptive capacity and which is made in one piece to simplify manufacture. A still further object is to provide a sanitary napkin that is virtually leak-proof.